Always
by The Chosen Dalek
Summary: He was a slytherin she was a gryffindor can I make it anymore obvious? He wanted her she couldn't tell so ya know he told her...cause he can! Just a one-shot


?¿ Disclaimer Fan-Fiction (Fan) fiction get the idea? I don't own Harry potter or anything affiliated with it. ?¿

"DON'T LEAVE SOMETHING GOOD TO FIND BETTER ONCE YOU REALIZE YOU HAD THE BEST, THE BEST HAS FOUND SOMEONE BETTER" -Drake

"I'm sorry"

"I can never forgive you Severus"

"Lily Evans I love you, and I'm sorry, sorry I'll never be Potter I'll never be potter" Severus said breaking down crying in front of Lily.

"Sev,Sev do you mean that?" Lily said with shocked wonder she always had a sort of crush on James potter and contemplated if Severus was the better choice.

"Yes." He croaked

"For how long?" said lily wondering if this was some sort of sick joke

"Always." he said finally moving his head up.

"Well Sev..." Lily said her voice trailing off

"It doesn't even matter to you Lily! Does it Lily? Do you even care..." he said with a defeated expression on his face

"No Sev it does matter,it matters a lot this well this has changed everything"

"Why?" he spat at her

"I love you Severus Tobias Snape." she said with realization flashing across her face

"He's...he's going to kill me lily...I'm going to die"

" if I can help it well ask Dumbledore if he will Keep you away of the slytherins. Anything to keep you safe.

Snape rolled up his sleeve and showed her his forearm and she backed up uneasily.

"I was angry...so angry I thought...well I thought you loved potter."

"Oh Severus I am so sorry" she said while wrapping her arms around him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? Screamed James potter who was standing behind them

"Why do you care potter?" said Severus in a dueling stance.

"No Sev he's not worth it"

"Yes Snivvelus listen to Lily maybe then you wont have to be that badly cursed!" James said defiantly

"James stop it." screeched lily

"Of course lovely Lily... If you go out with me" he said while mock bowing at her.

"Never you insolent toe rag" she said with a sneer that could best the trademark Malfoy one any day.

"Well then I guess I'll Have to thank you for this one Lily! "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Severus had bloody cuts all over him and was screaming in pain as Lily pushed away James who just stated at her in shock for choosing Severus instead of him.

"Help!" screamed Lily

"Lily." croaked Severus

"Yes?" lily said worry still evident on her face

"Kiss me."

Severus was dying but Lily obliged only to feel a glowing of gold in circle them. James was blasted backwards when he tried to break threw the magical barrier badly injuring himself.

When the professors arrived they were in shock to see Severus and Lily laying on the grass next to each other each with a look of peace on their face.

Dumbledore didn't know how to defend James after hearing the story so obliged to Lily's constant bullying and expelled James. Dumbledore wondered what would happen now since he knew of a prophecy concerning James and Lily's child. He went back to his office to find that the prophecy had vanished now where to be seen.

The twinkle in his eye became permanent that day.

EPILOGUE

James potter became a death eater and ended up being killed by voldemort when failing to bring Severus Snape to the dark side.

Neville Longbottom became the chosen one and avenged his parents by saving the wizarding world by killing Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort.

Lilly and snape had two children Harry James Snape (yes he'd named after James for lily thought it was right) and Hermione Petunia Snape.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy got married. ( the malfoys joined the good side during the battle of the Phoenix.

And Harry married Luna Lovegood. (only after proving he didn't have any nargles)

Fred and George Weasley lived a long and plentiful life being bachelors and the Weasley family thrived and became one of the most wealthiest wizarding families in England.

THE END

(A/N NO FLYING ROCKS PLEASEEE! I love James potter but I felt that he was a bully and Severus deserved love so that made that!)


End file.
